


Heatstroke

by fluffybunho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Biologically Correct, Bottom Wonho, Choking, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Slight A/B/O dynamics, Smut, Sub Wonho, Top Minhyuk, ass eating, bunny!wonho, dog!minhyuk, human shownu, hybrid minhyuk, hybrid wonho, mentioned camboy wonho, smut in ch2, this is mostly minhyuk taking care of his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Rabbits aren't good with heat.Hybrid AU where a needy Hoseok gets fucked into the mattress by Minhyuk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Hoseok is a white haired lop eared bunny . Minhyuk is a apricot poodle  to match Jealousy era hair ur welc it was a look. Hopefully that helps.
> 
> Also this is biologically accurate, bunnies usually can't tolerate high temperatures and it causes heatstroke and can trigger heats. Most of the care in this fic is what is usually required to treat bunnies with heatstroke.
> 
> Twit is here im somewhat nice hmu.

The heatwave that hit Seoul had been going on for days, the scorching heat had driven most people to stay indoors, craving air-conditioning to provide relief from the heat. The coffee shop was busy today, people hurrying in and out, ordering cold drinks for quick relief. Hoseok could feel the sweat dripping down his neck as he wiped down the tables, people where coming in faster than he could clean and the day didn’t seem like it was close to ending. Hoseok glanced over at Hyunwoo waiting on customer, debating on whether he could ask to leave early and escape from the heat but the guilt of leaving the other two alone didn't sit well in his stomach and he quickly dismissed the thought.

The sound of the clock ticking felt in sync with the dull thumping at the back of his head, the day melting into the same repetitive dull tasks. Hoseok hated working out the front, he could always feel eyes at the back of his head, staring holes into him. Some with looks of disgust others with curiosity, either way the wandering eyes sent shivers down his spine. The heat today however was too unbearable for him to be hidden safely behind closed doors surrounded by ovens and strenuous activity.

"Hey Hoseok, you ok?" Hyunwoo asked, his eyes trained on him filled with worry as he handed someone their change. Hoseok's eyes flickered upwards, blinking a couple times to bring him back to reality.

"'m fine." Hoseok said, sighing. "Just a little hot that's all."

"Are you sure it's not too hot? I can see you panting" Hoseok just shrugged, his gaze wandering back down to the table as he began slowly collecting the empty cups from the table. His head felt heavy, his ears almost dragging his gaze down; he couldn't even meet Hyunwoo's eyes, almost too embarrassed to confess to his weakness to something as miniscule as a hot day.

"I said I'm fine ok." Hoseok quickly snapped back, his gaze trained ahead of him and he quickly picked up the rest of the empty cups and put them on the tray; blinking a couple of times to get rid of the heavy blurred feeling growing behind his eyelids.

"I can see you're not, finish up and you're done for today. You need to cool down and rest ok? I'll see you at home tonight."

"Are you sure?" Hoseok's ears lifted up slightly as he focused he gaze back into Hyunwoo, feeling hopeful at the idea of leaving.

"Of course, make sure to stay hydrated and eat something. You know the heat isn't good for you" His voice was laced with concern, Hoseok just nodded in return and hurried back to the sink to finish washing up.

Wishing Hoseok a quick goodbye, he collected his bag from behind the counter and walked out with his head down heading towards the station. The heat only seemed to get worse along with the pounding in his head. Dragging his feet along the ground he made it to his way to the bus, looking down avoiding the constant wandering glances. He sat down at the back with a soft sign and let his eyes close, focusing on the sounds around him which forced him to stay conscience. The combination of wailing children and concerned mothers, chattering from workers and the few students ditching school where enough distraction from the hushed whispers directed his way and the heaviness weighing down his eyes making him slip in and out of consciousness.

The trip back home only got worse, more and more people piled onto the bus, Hoseok could barely breathe. He sat half conscience on the seat; mouth slightly open with his tongue peeking out and panting rapidly. Hoseok tugged at his shirt collar as he picked up his pace, the fabric felt too restricting against his skin, rubbing uncomfortably as his temperature only began to rise. He could barely register where he was, the world drowned out by a jumbled mess of noise and the feeling of his body slowly catching alight. He would have missed his stop if it wasn't for the ear-piercing shriek from a baby as the bus jolted turning the sharp corner into his neighbourhood, scaring him back to reality. Blinking a couple times to shake away the grogginess, Hoseok peered outside watching the familiar trees and houses as he approached the stop. 

The rest of a trip felt like a blur; moving on autopilot Hoseok made his way back home, feet dragging slowly with black dots dancing around in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he arrived back to his shared apartment, heading straight for the fridge to get water in attempt to cool down. His throat felt dry, however even as he drained the bottle the feeling lingered. Letting out a soft sigh he bent down and pressed his cheek against the cool marble, relishing in the cool feeling that spread across his face. Hoseok sat for a few more seconds before getting standing back up, the coolness from them the bench was gone, his cheek had already begun heating up the bench where he was laying. His head spun from the sudden movement of lifting his head, sending a shiver down his spine. 

As Hoseok stumbling towards his room, the burning only seemed to intensify, lighting his whole body on fire. Mustering as much energy as he could, he dragged over the fan that was sitting in the corner of the room, facing it directly over the bed before switching it on. It began to slowly blow semi-warm air towards him, but it was better than nothing. Hopping towards the bed, Hoseok tugged his pants off trying to free himself of the confining fabric and fell backwards onto the bed; his ears fanned out behind him, 

He felt like he was drowning in his clothes, unable to breathe, completely immersed in uncomfortable fabrics that clung to him. Everything felt sensitive, the slight breeze from the fan almost teased against his skin, making the hairs stand on end. He began to slowly lift his shirt up, letting the soft cotton drag against his skin as it worked its way upwards; letting out soft muffled gasps and whines as the fabric lightly brushed against his nipples. Hoseok could feel his cock begin to harden, straining against his boxers as he squirmed around on the bed slightly too weak to move. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the feeling of arousal hoping sleep will take him fast so he could wait it all out until someone came home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck hard and then it's soft, aftercare is important folks. Please baby your buns.

Hoseok could barely hear the sound of the keys hitting the counter as Minhyuk arrived at their shared apartment over the clanking of his fan and the pounding behind his eyes. His nose twitched slightly smelling the room, he could already smell Minhyuk’s familiar pheromones as they permeated the air. He let out a soft whine, calling out Minhyuk’s name; his voice strained and breathy. The scent was warm and inviting, his chest began to flutter as the smell began to intensify; his cock strained against his pants. Hoseok’s thoughts became clouded as the need and want grew, he could only focus on the thought of Minhyuk coming and filling him.

Cracking open one eye, he tried looking around the room; his lids felt heavy, it almost felt like a battle to keep his eyes open. Blinking a few times to fight off the drowsiness, he watched Minhyuk walk over through squinted eyes. Hoseok could make out a glass and towel in his hand, he tried to prop himself upwards but his arms felt like lead, weighed down and unable to move.

“I told you not to come into work today.” Minhyuk’s voice was soft as he walked through the door.

Minhyuk couldn’t deny Hoseok looked inviting sprawled out on the bed like that, his eyes hooded as he looked over at Minhyuk, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay awake. His ears were fanned out, the inside pink of his ear was red and as flushed as his cheeks from the heat. Minhyuk’s tail began to sway back and forth as he watched Hoseok shift slightly, his knees bending slightly towards his body before coming down in attempt to provide some friction for his aching cock. He could see it straining against Hoseok’s underwear as he walked towards the bed, the front soaked through from precum.

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Hoseok, Minhyuk slowly placed the glass of water and a wet towel on the bedside table.

“Did you trigger your heat baby?”

Hoseok felt a cool hand press against his forehead. “Minhyuk please.” Hoseok’s voice trailed off into a soft moan, his back arching slightly off the bed as he tried leaning into Minhyuk’s touch, nuzzling his hand, breathing in the intoxicating scent Minhyuk was releasing.

“You’re burning up, I need to bring your temperature down and get you hydrated. Can you drink some water for me?” Nodding slightly, he let Minhyuk gently hold his head up as he pressed the rim of the glass against Hoseok’s mouth, letting the water spill past his lips.

"Now, let’s get this shirt off, it can’t be comfortable.” Hoseok couldn’t do anything but nod as Minhyuk gently lifted his head and pulled his shirt over his head before planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

As soon as the shirt was tossed aside, Minhyuk began to lightly press the wet towel to the reddened areas of his ear trying to cool down the tender skin; gently running his hands through Hoseok’s hair pushing it away from his forehead. As soon as bright red had calmed down he moved to Hoseok’s chest, watching the water spill out as he pressed harder, letting small drops of water fall down his chest and stomach and catch in the dips of his muscles. Smiling to himself, he slowly dragged the harsh fabric over Hoseok’s nipples, drawing out as many sounds from him as he could.

Hoseok could begin to feel the overbearing heat leave his body, as it became more bearable however the sensations only made his arousal grow more. The feeling of the towel lightly grazing his skin, the light tickle as the water ran over his skin and the gentle touches Minhyuk left. He craved more, it was like a drug and each touch felt like a hit; Hoseok leaned into each touch, babbling Minhyuk’s name like a mantra, begging for more.

“Minhyuk…” Hoseok’s voice came out as a high-pitched whine. “Stop teasing.”

Hoseok knew Minhyuk was playing with him, scenting him with every lingering touch; driving him crazy until he was pliant and needy under his touch, begging to be filled. Hands slowly got replaced with lips as Minhyuk began to plant kisses all over his face, capturing his lips with gentle kisses, the towel was discarded to the side as skilful hands began to gently caress his arms and chest.

“I don’t know what you mean” Minhyuk’s voice was light and teasing, his tail thumping against the bed; his hands slowing making their way down to the band of his underwear, teasingly tugging on the band.

Hoseok let out an irritated whine, tilting his neck to the side as Minhyuk began to kiss down his neck, gently sucking on the soft skin. His hips buckled as he felt a finger press against the head of his cock through the thin fabric, gently rubbing the tip.

Minhyuk drew his hand back, watching Hoseok try to follow his movement with his hips. “Tell me what you want.”

“M-Minhyuk-” Hoseok stuttered out, his voice strained as he tried holding back, squirming restless against the bed.

A small whimper escaped Hoseok’s lips as Minhyuk wrapped his hands around his bulge, squeezing slightly.

“Use your words baby,”

“Please fuck me!” Smirking at the need in Hoseok’s voice, Minhyuk quickly tugged off his clothes, throwing them to the corner of the room before turning his attention back to Hoseok.

Hands found their way back to Hoseok’s hips as Minhyuk slowly tugged off his underwear, carefully pulling them off and letting his cock spring free. Minhyuk gently pressed the pad of his finger to Hoseok’s hole, feeling a small bead of slick dribble out.

“You’re already so wet Hoseokie.” Hoseok whimpered at Minhyuk's teasing, his cock swollen and weeping onto his taut stomach as he silently begged for more, desperate to be filled.

Minhyuk began to circle his finger around Hoseok’s entrance, prodding lightly, coating his finger in the sweet-smelling slick. It was intoxicating, the smell of pheromones clung to the air around them; bringing out the primal need and want to pin Hoseok down and thrust into him as hard and fast as he could, fucking him into the mattress, chasing his own release. Minhyuk’s tail stood high up, dominant and possessive, the tip wagging slightly from side to side in excitement as he slowly pushed his finger into the tight ring of muscle, thrusting in and out slowly.

Hoseok let out small stuttered whines as Minhyuk lifted his knee to his chest, exposing his hole as he pushed in a second finger.

“Your viewers would love to see you like this,” Minhyuk was relentless as he began to curl his fingers slightly, searching for Hoseok’s prostate as he stretched him, rubbing against the tight walls. “so needy and begging to be filled~”

Hoseok’s back arched slightly as he let out a loud moan; his cock heavy, bouncing slightly against his tense belly as Minhyuk pressed hard against his prostate. He could barely register the third or fourth finger enter him as Minhyuk worked him open, hole dripping as his fingers slid in and out.

Minhyuk watched as the slick ran down his skin onto the sheets below, his nose twitching as the smell grew stronger. Leaning forward he licked a stripe up the underside of Hoseok’s cock, tasting his skin as he pressed his fingers against his prostate before slowly removing his fingers, letting them drag against Hoseok’s tight walls. Minhyuk wiped his fingers on Hoseok’s thigh before bending down and pressing his tongue to his hole, catching the slick that had started to leak out.

Minhyuk’s tongue circled his entrance, dragging his tongue along his hole at an excruciatingly slow pace, kitten licking his twitching hole. Dragging out every movement, Minhyuk continued to tease him before thrusting his tongue inside, thrusting it in and out relentlessly causing Hoseok to squirm, his hips jerking slightly. Minhyuk curled his tongue, letting it run along Hoseok’s walls before flattening it, enjoying the feeling of Hoseok’s hole stretching against his tongue.  
“F-Fuck. Minhyuk-” Hoseok keened forward, wiggling his hips slightly as he chased after the sensation of being filled by something. 

Moans spilt from Hoseok’s lips as he began to fist the sheets, his fingers grasping onto whatever he could as he felt Minhyuk’s tongue dip in and out of his hole, his tongue curled as he slowly grazed along the rim; making obscene sounds each time he delved inside, licking up any of the sweet tasting slick that dribbled out.

“What are the magic words~?” Minhyuk teased as he playfully bit Hoseok’s cheek, his teeth leaving light indentions on his plush skin. 

“Please. Please just fuck me!” 

Smirking, Minhyuk ran his fingers over Hoseok’s hole, wetting them with a mix of his saliva and slick before stroking his cock a couple times. Lining himself up with Hoseok’s entrance he slowly thrusted in, one hand gripping Hoseok’s ass-cheek as he spread it to the side, watching his cock get swallowed up.

“You always take me so well~”

Hoseok threw his head back, his mouth slightly agape, panting heavily as Minhyuk sunk all the way in, his hip-bones pressing up against Hoseok’s ass, and his hands moving back to grip his Hoseok’s waist.

Letting Hoseok adjust, Minhyuk leaned forward, dropping his head to Hoseok’s chest, running his tongue against the bare soft skin. Fixing his gaze back up to Hoseok, silently asking for permission to move, he rolled his hips, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in; savouring the feeling of Hoseok clenching around him, pulling him back in.

“H-harder. Give me more.” Hoseok moaned, rocking his hips back into Minhyuk, trying to meet his thrusts.

“What’s the signal?”

“Tap your wrist.” Hoseok stuttered out, his voice strained and barely there as Minhyuk pulled out before slamming back into him, their skin slapping together, unable to focus on anything else.

“Good boy.” Minhyuk carefully wrapped his fingers around Hoseok’s neck, gently squeezing the arteries on the side of his throat, slowly increasing the pressure as his thrusts sped up.

He kept his gaze trained on Hoseok, watching as his eyes became unfocused, his breath coming out in soft short pants, letting out a loud high-pitched moan every time Minhyuk’s cock pressed against his prostate. Hoseok writhed every time Minhyuk took pressure off, his senses overloaded each time, only to be replaced by the fluttering sensation in his stomach and head. The apartment was silent, the only thing heard was the frantic sounds of skin slapping on skin and the mixed chorus of their loud grunt and moans. 

Minhyuk could feel the heat that was coiling in his stomach begin to rise, his cock feeling heavier with each thrust. Letting go of Hoseok’s neck he coiled his hands around his weeping cock, stroking erratically trying to match each thrust, his control dwindling.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum-” Minhyuk’s hips stuttered as his orgasm rippled through him, rutting into Hoseok a few times, burying himself as deep as he could as he felt his knot begin to swell.

Hoseok followed right after, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he came with a shout, his come painting his chest and belly. Minhyuk collapsed on top of him, his cock still buried in Hoseok as he waited for the swelling to go down.

Time seemed to slow down as they lay together in bed, albeit the position they were in wasn’t exactly ideal. Minhyuk ran his hands through Hoseok’s hair, gently playing with his ears, caressing the soft fur gently, patting him in a way he knew Hoseok found calming.

They remained like that until Minhyuk felt his knot shrink enough to pull out. He moved slowly, hissing slightly as he pulled out, still sensitive and tender. Hoseok whimpered softly under him, his hole leaking cum and slick onto the sheets as he shifted, his legs twitching slightly. 

“I’ll be right back and get you cleaned up ok.” Pressing a soft kiss to Hoseok’s temple, he dragged himself off the bed with shaky arms and made his way to the bathroom in search of towels.

Hoseok pulled his legs to his chest as he rolled onto the side, ignoring the wet sticky feeling between his thighs and the drying cum clinging to his chest. He let out a soft content sigh as he heard Minhyuk’s footsteps return, relishing in the afterglow. His whole body ached but the previous fire was gone, replaced by a warm tingling sensation in his chest. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Minhyuk began to gently wipe Hoseok down removing as much cum and slick as he could off his body, ignoring the mess they made on the sheets.

“How are you feeling? Better?” 

“Mhmm, yeah.” Hoseok nodded slightly as he sat up slightly, propping the pillow behind him for support. “Thanks Min.” He mumbled, fiddled with his ears, bringing them in front of his eyes as he flushed red. 

Minhyuk cooed at the endearing sight in front of him; bringing his hands up to cradle Hoseok’s face, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Hoseok’s nose.

“Have you eaten anything yet ? You know you’re supposed to,” sighing softly as Hoseok shook his head, his ears flapping with his movement, Minhyuk slid back off the bed and walked out towards the kitchen, returning with a mandarin in his hands, already peeling it as he walked back into the room. “Can you try eating this bun? We can sleep right after.” Hoseok nodded again, his eyes hooded as he tried to focus, trying to fight back the waves of drowsiness that had begun to wash over him. 

Discarding the rest of the peel on the bedside table, Minhyuk crawled onto the bed beside Hoseok, tangling their legs together as he sat up next to Hoseok. 

“Eat up ok.” Minhyuk said, holding out a of fruit, waving it it front of Hoseok’s face teasingly before popping it into Hoseok’s mouth, giggling to himself as he kept putting slices in Hoseok’s already full mouth, pushing them past his lips as Hoseok ate happily. 

Hoseok’s cheeks puffed out slightly as he chewed, a soft content look on his face as his eyes fluttered slightly as he leaned into Minhyuk's touch. Hoseok finished the rest of the fruit quickly, letting out a satisfied huff before rolling to his side, burying his face into Minhyuk’s ears, pressing his nose to the scent glands as he nuzzled against the silky fur. 

“Can we sleep now...” Hoseok mumbled, his voice muffled slightly as he nestled into Minhyuk, his eyes closed as he began to drift off to sleep. 

Minhyuk chuckled softly, running his hands through Hoseok’s hair, playfully flipping one of his ears over his face, tickling the fuzz growing on the pink underside, watching in amusement as Hoseok’s nose scrunched up slightly. 

“Yeah, time to sleep. We can clean up later.” Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Hoseok’s head, he curled into him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos im sad and needy thank you
> 
> also yall should hmu on twitter aye lmao @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please comment that'd be pretty sik.
> 
> Stream Minyuks cover as well bussies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Plz leave comments and kudos uwu
> 
>  
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)


End file.
